


Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon

by m0678morgan



Series: Reinventing the Avatars [5]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: The events leading to Chris going back in time





	Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon

I had thought one of the big inconsistencies on the Chris story-line was his ability to keep his powers as he went back in time, since the sisters never could. I was going to put in an ex plainer for that. It turns out the writers of the show already did. I either missed it or just forgot. 

However, no ex plainer could rationalize the very existence of the Cleaners. How many major story developments would have happened differently if somebody like the Cleaners had existed to prevent magic from being exposed? Phoebe wouldn't have been in the Underworld to convince the Source to get Tempus to turn back time. They would have never had to face Shax without her, Prue wouldn't have died.

I'm not going to merely remove the Cleaners from the story that introduced them. I'm going to set it a little later. Wyatt's sense of good and evil has been turned on its side, and Piper is pregnant with Chris. She's “late,” and just starting to think she might be pregnant. Leo is off somewhere again. He's either strategizing with the Elders or trying to fight the Titans right here on Earth, she doesn't know which.

She set Wyatt in front of the tv and was in the next room having a discussion with her sisters. He took to using his powers to flip channels. When he saw a dragon he became excited about that. He conjured the thing out of the tv into the “real” world. It was flying around the bay area. Not doing a lot of damage, but being seen by a lot of people. 

It caught Cronus' attention, and he sent Meta to investigate. It sensed she was something other than an ordinary human and tried to eat her. She grew to a size matching that of the dragon and fought it Godzilla style. There was a nuclear power plant in San Jose, and Meta ended up pile-driving the dragon into it.

The resulting explosion was a big enough news story that people all but forgot about seeing a dragon. The popular story about two giant creatures fighting near the power plant was chalked up to an urban legend to explain a mysterious meltdown. The bay area dragon joined the ranks of the Jersey devil and the Loch Ness monster.

Leo discovered the way the Elders had defeated the Titans before. He brought it up to Gideon. Gideon was irritated, and said, “We can't do that from Magic School. Yes, we should have given the Charmed Ones the power of the Olympians when we had the chance. Now it's too late.”

Leo was dejected. “So all hope is lost? I don't accept that. I won't accept that! There must be something we can do!”

“At the present, we are doing all we can. But there is hope for the future. Your son was born for a reason. I think it's his destiny to defeat the Titans.”

“What? 20 years from now? What becomes of us in the meantime?”

“I'm afraid I just don't know.”

In the years to come, the Titans took to conquering the human world. Eliminating the remaining Elders was moved to the back burner. Magic was exposed in a big way, and nobody could do a thing about it. The entire structure of the Underworld had been changed. Demons were second-class citizens, working for the Titans.

Watt and Chris grew up in a world where their father was always off at war, fighting the Titans. Wyatt at least got to spend some time with him. Leo was among the ones who worked closely with the boy, prepping him to to fight the Titans. The Elders limited Leo's influence on his son. He was worried about how they kept telling Wyatt that his powers were all-important. It wasn't a well-rounded education, he was trained for war and nothing else. This was on top of not being able just to be a kid.

The boys and their half-Elf cousin, Aleesia, were enrolled at a local school, attending classes with ordinary human children. Everybody seemed to buy the story that Aleesia's ears were just a birth defect. Wyatt had been using magic to do little things to mess with the other kids. He was kind of a bully. He was careful to do it in such a way that it wasn't evident to other people something supernatural was happening. Until he took it too far 1 time.

He conjured a mirage of a smaller version of the dragon he had conjured before. The entire school was at a big assembly, and the dragon came flying in. Wyatt laughed his ass off. Chris and Aleesia were pissed. Everybody else ran out in terror.

Leo was livid. He had to do something. He was giving Wyatt a lecture about how wrong it was to do that. The boy just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Leo raised his voice. “Don't walk away from me, young man! I'm not done talking to you!”

Wyatt looked back with an evil glare. “What are you going to do about it, old man?” He gestured the way one might do to tell a dog to lie down. Leo resisted, but found himself unable to do anything but go down on his knees. Wyatt continued, “I am the chosen one. Kneel before Zod.”

Odin saw this. He interjected, “Now wait a minute!” That was as far as he got. With a wave of his hand, Wyatt flung him into a wall and knocked him unconscious.

He turned back to his father. “I'm warning you. Don't ever presume to tell me what to do.” He was only 11 years old. He spent the next few months terrorizing innocent humans and generally raising hell on Earth.

A few months later the Titans invaded Magic School. Cronus, Demitrius and Meta took the lead, with several other Titans backing them up. Gideon and Leo stepped forward. They were holding some sort of magical weapons the others didn't recognize, and hit the Titans with all they had. The Titans shrugged it off like it was nothing. 

Cronus took Leo by the throat and lifted him in the air. Leo struggled against him to no avail. Cronus spoke calmly, with both amusement and satisfaction in his voice. “You, more than any other, have been a pain in my ass. Many will suffer, all will die. You will suffer the most.”

There was a big flash of light. Cronus and Leo were thrown in opposite directions. Wyatt appeared between them. He said to Cronus, “Nobody dicks with my family but me.” Without taking a moment to stand up from where he had landed on the floor, Cronus fired a lightning bolt at the boy. Wyatt held up his hand like a traffic cop signaling a driver to stop. The lightning curved back around and hit Cronus.

Wyatt turned his wrist so that his palm was facing up. A potion bottle appeared on it. He began chanting in the Minoan language and then threw the bottle at the Titans. There was a flash, and the Titans were set ablaze. They burned to ashes in a little over a minute.

Nobody could believe what they had just seen. They all looked on in awe. After a second or two, Leo spoke. “You saved us.”

Wyatt seemed mildly irritated. He said, “You're welcome,” and disappeared.

The magical community's faith in Wyatt had been restored. He had come through when the chips were down. It didn't take him long to begin to sway public opinion back the other way. He attacked the manor and tried to take his brother and cousin to the Underworld with him. 

Witches and Whitelighters responded and repelled him, albeit temporarily. Chris took note that their own father was not among those who responded. He never forgot that.

A few more years went by, and the magical community grew to be as afraid of Wyatt as they were of the Titans. The Avatars arrived in the new timeline. They could see and hear what was happening, but nobody could see them yet.

Chris became involved with Bianca, a witch of the order of the Phoenix, who was 5 years his elder. Leo still wasn't coming around. He was spending all of his time fighting Wyatt and his demonic minions. The sisters came up with a way to use Bianca's uncommon powers to enhance their own. This didn't prove to be enough when Wyatt attacked the manor again.

Wyatt had encased Leo in ice and hidden him in the Underworld. Nobody knew what had come of him. All they knew was that he wasn't dead, because they would have sensed that. Wyatt busted through the door of the manor. The sisters were calling for Leo while throwing potions at Wyatt. He waved his had toward them and set them ablaze. 

They were on fire for several seconds, screaming in agony. Wyatt didn't know what to make of that at first. They should have died instantly. They must have found a way to make themselves stronger. He wished they hadn't done that. He didn't want to see them suffer so much. The intent was to squash them like a bug, not torture them to death. Either way, it's of no consequence now. Dead is dead.

Additional witches and Whitelighters had come to fight him. This turned into a tactical retreat. Among others, Bianca, Chris, and Aleesia were orbed out of the manor to Magic School. The Avatars were there, having a confab with the Elders. A wide host of others sat in, including Victor.

Victor was saying, “From what I've heard, it sounds like these guys have already changed the past once, which is how we got in the mess we're in now. Isn't one definition of insanity doing the same thing and expecting different results?”

Gideon said, “What else can we do? Have them send one of us back?”

Chris was still pretty shook up from what he had just seen, and it showed. Choking back tears, he interjected, “I'll do it!”

Victor had been so wrapped up in the discussion that he didn't even realize his grandson had appeared. He moved quickly and held the boy in a strong embrace.

Gideon said to Chris, “We know what we should have done to stop the Titans in the first place. You will have to convince our past selves to unleash the power of the Olympians, before even dealing with your brother. Are you sure you can save him from turning evil?” Chris nodded. The Elder continued, “If you can't save him you will have to kill him. Do you think you can do that? Really think about it.”

Chris answered, “After what I've just seen, the hard part will be resisting the temptation to go straight to killing him.” Victor gave him a look of shock and anger. Before his grandpa could speak, Chris explained, “I'm not ready to talk about what he just did. I never thought I would ever see anything so horrible . . . “ He crumbled into tears and didn't try to speak further.

Odin added, “We will be sending him back to before he was born. If we send him back.” To the Avatars, “This means he won't have access to his powers. I trust you can do something about that?”

Alpha answered, “Absolutely. He will have the same powers he has now.”

Chris took a few days to get a handle on his emotions, and then form a plan. Then he said his goodbyes to the loved ones he had left, in case he never returned. His goodbye to Bianca took especially long, being essentially a sex marathon.

It was the Avatars who provided Chris with the glasses that protected him from the Titans' powers. It was his decision to bring just the one pair. His plan required large-scale manipulation, and he had to be the only one who was immune. The Avatars opened a portal and sent Chris to the attic of the manor at the moment Meta was turning Paige to stone.

With little exception, the rest of the story plays out just as it did on the show.

The Cleaners weren't there to wipe people's memories when baby Wyatt conjured the dragon in the new timeline, just as they weren't in the old. Their very existence makes no sense. After Piper put herself in harm's way and Wyatt extinguished the dragon, people's claims to have seen it were simply dismissed as hallucinations, lies, or simple mistakes.


End file.
